1. Technical Field
The subject matter herein generally relates to a method for visualization surface electric field distribution of nanostructures and especially relates to a method for calculation surface electric field distribution of nanostructures with an optical microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of nanotechnology, charges stored or transferred in nanomaterials play an important role in the performance of some unique properties. Electrostatic force microscope (EFM) is used to characterize the surface charge distribution on the nanoscale. However, in some cases, 1-D nanomaterials with the absolute potential of the charged area are not quantitative in an EFM image. As to some individual nanostructures and large scaled surface charge distribution, EFM is difficult to find the specimens and is often time-consuming because of the slow scanning process.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for calculating the surface charge distribution in nanostructures and nanomaterials which can overcome the shortcomings as described above.